Someday in the Sun
by Alfonso Ling
Summary: Haruhi sends Kyon and Koizumi off to get an air conditioner. Now that the guys are out of the way, she can have her way with Mikuru. An M-rated oneshot parody inspired by the final episode of season 2, "Someday in the Rain". Yuri alert!


**Author's Notes: I was watching the HS anime episode "Someday in the Rain" the other day [Episode 28]. When I first watched it, I thought it was kind of boring. But after watching it a few more times, it became one of my favorite episodes. This show was the bridge between season 2 and the Disappearance movie. Unlike the other episodes, this one was not adapted from any of the light novels. This freed the animators and allowed them to shift the viewpoint from Kyon and show what happened when he was away (sent off on an errand by Haruhi). **

**My favorite scene of this episode was the last one where Kyon catches Haruhi watching him as he sleeps and they walk down the hill together in the rain. That, however, is not the scene that inspired **_**this **_**story.**

** This story goes out to reader xboxman1212, who gave me a kind compliment in his review of The Nudity, and asked for a chapter that included a threesome featuring the SOS Brigade's three female members. Although I couldn't figure out a good way to fit that threesome into The Nudity, it did seem to flow well with my parody of another scene from Episode 28. **

**The scene that inspired _this_ story takes place near the beginning of the episode. Now that Kyon is "out of the way", Haruhi is free to have her way with Mikuru. This very funny scene shows Haruhi tearing Mikuru's clothes off, including her bra, and then saying admiringly of her model's bare breasts, "Wow, those things are even bigger! You look dynamite girl!" The animators skillfully hid the view of this assault using Yuki's head and some books to censor things. (Click on the story's picture above for a reminder.)  
**

**Warning! It's rated M. There is no redeeming value in this story - except for taking the Mikuru stripping scene and ramping it up maybe two notches. For those who don't mind cute M stories - which have kind of become my niche - I hope you get a chuckle out of this over-the-top parody. As always, I welcome your feedback. - Al Ling**

* * *

**"Someday in the Sun"**

by

Alfonso Ling

"Kyon! I need you to run an errand. I just spoke to Mr. Nomo on the phone and he says he has a window air conditioner we can use." Haruhi wiped her brow. "Then we won't have to suffer in this heat anymore!"

"Those things are heavy!" Kyon replied. "You don't expect me to carry something like that all the way up the hill by myself do you?"

"Hmmm. I guess not. Well then, Koizumi, you go with him." Haruhi pointed at the door.

Koizumi nodded. "Yes, our gracious and thoughtful leader. I would be happy to help Kyon with his task."

Haruhi crossed her arms. "Well, come on guys! Get going!"

Kyon and Koizumi headed out the door and soon Haruhi watched them from the window as they walked toward the road in the sweltering heat.

"Well, now that they're out of the way… It's time to have some fun!" Haruhi ran to her desk and retrieved her camera. Then she turned to Mikuru Asahina who was staring back at Haruhi with a look of sheer terror. "Oh come on girl. I'm just going to take some pictures. We still need a cover photo for our DVD, 'The Adventures of Mikuru Asahina'! Here, let me help you get those clothes off!"

Mikuru squealed as Haruhi tore Mikuru's school uniform off of her body. Haruhi stepped back and studied the frightened girl, now standing there in just her white bra and panties. "You look _terrific _that way! You know what? I'm not gonna put you in a costume. I'm gonna put you in a bikini!"

A panicked Mikuru looked over at the clothes rack and shook her head. "But we don't have a bikini here."

"I've got one in my gym locker that'll look great on you!" Haruhi put her hands over her own breasts and squeezed them together. "It may be a little small for you since your boobs are so ginormous! But I think that might work for us." Haruhi set her camera down on the shelf and walked toward the door. "You stay right here, sister! I'll be right back."

"Okay," replied Mikuru. But her eyes darted over to her school uniform which was now neatly hanging on the clothes rack.

"I know what you're thinking! You want to get dressed and bolt." Mikuru's eyes widened and her face took on a guilty expression. She had been found out. "I knew it!" Haruhi put her hands on her hips. "Well you know I can't let that happen." Haruhi ran over to the closet, rummaged through a box, and returned with a set of silver handcuffs. "You're staying right here until I get back!"

Mikuru Asahina squealed yet again as Haruhi Suzumiya pulled her arms behind her back and cuffed her wrists together.

Haruhi ran to the door. "Hey Mikuru. You wanna come with me?" Mikuru winced and shook her head no. Haruhi teased, "I didn't think so. Be right back!" Then Haruhi bolted through the door.

Mikuru stood there and helplessly looked down at her school uniform, which was swaying on the hanger. No, there was no way she was going to get it on in her current state of restraint.

"Hmpf!" she said. "Darn it!" Mikuru was shifting her arms around while flexing her shoulders. "This is so uncomfortable!" She looked down at her huge breasts that were pushed out and straining against an already-tight bra. Having her arms connected behind her back made things twice as bad.

Mikuru jumped up and down and shook her shoulders in an effort to reduce the stress. "She shouldn't do this to me. I'm just not that flexible." Mikuru turned toward Yuki Nagato, who was silently reading in her chair near the window. "Please get me out of this, Yuki. I'm very uncomfortable this way."

Yuki looked up at the struggling girl and nodded. She walked up to Mikuru, who looked on with stunned amazement as the smaller girl released the clasp between Mikuru's breasts. Since this was the type of bra that closed in front, the bra's fabric flew out to the sides as Mikuru's breasts sprang free into the open air. The bra, whose straps still encircled the topless girl's arms, fell down past her elbows ending its journey at her cuffs.

"No Yuki!" the frustrated model said. "That's not what I meant! I didn't want you to take my bra off! I wanted you to remove these!" Mikuru turned and shook her cuffs at Yuki, though she inadvertently shook her bum at the girl as she did this.

Yuki gave Mikuru a perplexed look. From her perspective Mikuru was now shaking her bra in her face. _She wants me to remove "these"? _Yuki considered the emotional girl's words carefully. "Bra" wasn't a plural word - it didn't match with "these". Then she looked down at Mikuru's bum. Ah-ha. "Panties" _was_ a plural word. It fit in perfectly with the word "these".

"As you wish." Yuki shrugged, got on her knees, and pulled Mikuru's panties down to the floor.

"No Yuki, that's not what I meant either!" Now totally naked, Mikuru Asahina turned her back to Yuki and raised up her cuffed wrists. "I need your help… all the way back here!"

Unfortunately, Yuki still didn't understand. Mikuru's cuffs were still obscured by her bra, and when she raised up her bound wrists, Mikuru bent over a bit, pushing her bare bottom right into the kneeling girl's face.

Yuki looked up into Mikuru's bum. _She needs "help"? Here?_ Yuki noticed that Mikuru's vagina was glistening. No doubt the whole ordeal had gotten Mikuru a bit aroused. "I understand."

Yuki took hold of the naked girl's firm bare thighs. Then with tongue extended she moved her face into Mikuru's bottom, pressing the tip of her tongue directly into Mikuru's moist vagina.

"YUKI!" Mikuru gasped.

Yuki pulled her mouth away. "I'm sorry. Did I misunderstand you again?"

Mikuru took a deep breath and looked down at the kneeling girl expertly performing cunnilingus on her. Then she giggled. "No, Yuki. You're doing fine. Please continue."

So Yuki did. Mikuru spread her legs and bent forward a bit more while resting her cuffed hands in the small of her back, giving Yuki better access to her clitoris.

After five minutes of unearthly skillful stimulation, Mikuru screamed as a powerful orgasm wracked her body. Yuki caught the busty naked girl as she fell back on her after losing her balance following the intense climax.

Looking into the satisfied glazed eyes of the girl she was holding, Yuki asked, "Did I perform adequately?"

Mikuru, who was struggling to catch her breath, looked up at the diminutive girl holding her in her arms and sighed. "That was great!" Then she gave Yuki a warm smile. "Hey Yuki, if you help me up onto the table, I have a great idea for how I can return the favor. In fact we can make each other feel really good at the same time. It's called 69."

Yuki nodded. "I am familiar with that concept from one of my books." The unnaturally strong alien lifted the cuffed Mikuru and laid her down on the table. Then she stripped off her sailor uniform and underwear, and got on top of Mikuru in the classic 69 position.

Mikuru giggled as she looked up at Yuki's cute bare bottom. "Lower yourself down over my mouth, and when I'm set you can go to town on me!"

Yuki nodded and did as instructed. Then she gasped as Mikuru's tongue went to work on her sensitive ladies area. After the unexpected jolt of pleasure, it took Yuki a few seconds to come to her senses, but her tongue was soon back to work between Mikuru's legs.

The ladies went at it for a couple minutes, when suddenly...

WHAM!

The door flew open. "I'm back!" Haruhi looked down at the scene on the table with stunned amazement. "Hey, what are you two doing?" She walked up to the table and looked past Yuki's cute round bare bottom into Mikuru's blushing face. Though she blushed, Mikuru kept her tongue on Yuki's vagina. "You guys are having a blast without me! That's not right!"

Haruhi ran back to the door and locked it. Then she stripped off her clothes and walked up to the table. "Move over, everybody. I want to play, too. We're going to do a love triangle!"

Mikuru giggled and nodded. "Can you take off my cuffs first?" she asked.

"No way!" answered Haruhi. "After we finish this triangle I'm gonna have a lot of fun with you, sister!"

Mikuru groaned - with a small smile on her face.

Yuki got up off the helpless girl and helped Mikuru roll on to her side; then she rolled onto her own hip, raised her leg, and moved her bottom back toward Mikuru's tongue.

Haruhi slid up and dove her mouth right into Mikuru's exposed privates, while Yuki readjusted her position and started her dexterous tongue working on Haruhi's vagina.

"Last one to orgasm is a rotten potato!" Haruhi chirped, before rejoining the Haruhi-to-Mikuru-to-Yuki-to-Haruhi nude triangle of love.

As each girl approached orgasm, her own oral efforts intensified, creating a crazy erotic feedback loop that ramped up exponentially until finally, three girls screamed while experiencing unspeakable pleasure.

The glow emanating from three heavily breathing nude female SOS Brigade members lit up the room. The glistening, sweat-covered girls moved close and rubbed their slick skin up against each other.

"This is fun," Haruhi said, before squeezing Mikuru's plump right breast and sucking on it. "Maybe we don't need air conditioning after all. Let's just hang out naked all the time!"

Mikuru squealed. "But Kyon and Koizumi."

Haruhi pinched Mikuru's breast and frowned. "Oh come on. I'm sure they won't mind." She looked down at their three bare bodies. "If you don't mind me bragging, we all look really good naked!" Haruhi moved her hand down over Mikuru's vagina and inserted her finger. "Especially you, sister! Your pussy is beautiful! And really tasty!"

Haruhi jumped off of the table and ran over to the shelf to retrieve the camera. "I'm gonna get some close-ups of that thing!"

Mikuru pulled her legs together and crossed them tight at the ankles.

"Don't be shy!" Haruhi pulled Mikuru's legs out so they were draped over the edge of the table and Mikuru was forced to sit up. With her powerful hands, Haruhi pulled Mikuru's legs apart. "Can you help me here, Yuki?"

Yuki nodded and slid up behind Mikuru with her legs spread wide. Soon Yuki's breasts were pressed up against Mikuru's back, Mikuru's cuffed arms acting as a spacer. Haruhi lifted Mikuru's legs up to the sides, while Yuki reached around and grabbed them. The bound Mikuru was now sitting back against Yuki with her legs up and out, giving Haruhi obscene access to her vagina.

Haruhi bent forward and teased Mikuru's vagina with her tongue. Then she focused her camera and took a few pictures - as Mikuru squealed.

"You look so hot that way!" Haruhi said as she changed her angle. "You know… I wish I could have a guy's equipment for just ten minutes sometimes! You look _that _hot!"

Both Haruhi's and Mikuru's eyes bulged out with wonder when a long rigid penis materialized right above Haruhi's vagina.

Haruhi giggled as she stroked her brand new, rock hard member. "I _knew _this was a dream!" She stepped forward and move the head of her new body part toward Mikuru's vagina. "I've always wanted to know how this feels."

Haruhi plunged herself deep into Mikuru, whose eyes bulged out as she got filled to the hilt. Haruhi rhythmically moved herself in and out of the helpless girl, watching Mikuru's breasts as they bounced sexily in time with her thrusts. As she enjoyed getting plowed, Mikuru wiggled the fingers of her bound hands (which were right at Yuki's vagina) up and down, stimulating Yuki's well-lubricated clitoris.

About six minutes later, all the girls screamed once again as they scaled the peak of another intense synchronized orgasm together.

A wobbly-legged Haruhi stepped back with a huge smile on her face. Mikuru, who looked down and marveled at the white stuff oozing out of her vagina, smiled brightly as well.

Yuki had a glazed look on her face that quickly turned serious.

While stroking her brand new penis, Haruhi looked out the window with content glassy eyes. "That felt incredible! Now I know why guys are always trying to stick their things in us." Then her eyes caught a glimpse of Kyon and Koizumi as they were carrying a huge box up the hill. "The boys are back!'

She was about to turn, but instead fell back like a limp noodle as Yuki knocked her unconscious with a Vulcan nerve pinch. Yuki walked over to Haruhi's uniform and fished the handcuff key out of her pocket. Then she released Mikuru, who ran over to her maid costume and quickly put it on. Now fully dressed, the two girls started dressing their snoozing Brigade leader.

While pulling up Haruhi's panties, Mikuru looked down at Haruhi's penis and held it in her hand. "What are we going to do about this thing?"

Suddenly the penis disappeared. "Fortunately she only wished to have it for ten minutes," Yuki replied.

The girls finished dressing Haruhi and set her down in her commander's chair, sleeping with her head down in her arms.

Just then, the door flew open.

"Where do you want us to put this thing?" Kyon asked.

A groggy Haruhi blinked her eyes a few times and looked up. "Huh?"

"The air conditioner. Where do you want us to put it?"

"Sorry, I must have dozed off." She shook her head. "Wow! I just had the craziest dream!" Haruhi looked over at Mikuru, who stood there innocently with a tea pot in her hand. Then she looked over at Yuki, who was quietly reading. Haruhi took a deep breath and pointed to the corner by the window. "Just set it there I guess."

"You got it!" Kyon said.

"Yes, Ma'am." Koizumi added with a bow.

Kyon sat down in his seat and gladly accepted a cup of tea from Mikuru. Then his eye took note of the club's digital camera sitting on the shelf. That wasn't the normal place for it. He walked over and picked it up.

His face reddened as did Mikuru's when he checked out the recently taken pictures.

Haruhi noticed something was up right away. "Let me see that thing!" she shouted…

… just seconds after Kyon managed to format the memory card. "Here you go." Kyon tossed her the camera.

Haruhi checked the camera and verified that it was empty. "I have a great idea for a really hot photo session," she said, "that involves both you girls."

Mikuru winked at Yuki, who looked up for a moment and nodded.

The sexy maid smiled. "Sounds like fun. Sign us up!"


End file.
